


(Your Blood) In My Heart

by Maknaeholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1ST WARNING IS BLOOD PLAY, Best part out of all 3, Blood Play, M/M, Plottwitsss, THERE'S SOME GOOD CHANLIX SMUT THO I PROMISE, There's also some violence so be careful, This was supposed to be pointless smut but... shit happens, Vampsmut pt3, Vampy romance, Wounds and cuts are part of the blood play KEEP THAT IN MIND PLEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: More like vamp got his tongue because Felix’s hair is so different from what it was when he left in the morning to meet with HyunJin. Now it’s blood red, a bit shorter and combed back at the moment, his eyes have some glitter around the edges, and he’s wearing a crown that looks way too real.“I’m kidding, you look bloody hot. What’s with the crown though?”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee JuYeon/Lee MinHo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	(Your Blood) In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> After MONTHS on working on this, I FINALLY FINISHED PART 3 OF CHANLIX VAMPSMUT.
> 
> Like it was stated in the tags, this was supposed to be PWP vampsmut, it literally started with that idea, but... along the way, the plot thicked to the point it was much longer than the smut. I do feel pretty proud of this part, I reedemed myself with this one as a writer.
> 
> You could say the other two parts are just side-stories to this one, tbh.
> 
> AAAND, SURPRISE-SURPRISE, I'LL GIVE THE BIGGEST THANK YOU AND SHOUTOUT TO MY ADORABLE PROOFREADER/BETA TO LIOT or @sublixie. I LOVE YOU, LIOT. They've also written amazing ChanLixs, so please, check them out!

Chan did not expect to see Felix being bitten by another man after calling off a hunt with SeungMin and MinHo because he felt there was something wrong with his bonded. Felix’s eyes widen, a hint of shame in the red irises, but Chan’s instincts kick in before he can control them. A vampire’s most vulnerable moment is when they’re drinking blood, they’re attention focused on the taste of the warm liquid going down their throat, so Chan yelps as the man manages to catch him by the neck effortlessly. The bones crack under the pressure, pain shooting through his body like endless needles. Chan’s about to fight against him when Felix complains, letting out a choked sound, and SeungMin stops mid-step. It’s then that the ex-royal guard recognizes the face of the newcomer, fighting his reflex to bow down to him.

Felix’s breath shakes when the man licks up the puncture wounds, cleaning them with no rush, before he runs his tongue over his blood-covered lips, “YongBokkie,” Chan frowns at the name but notices Felix’s body isn’t affected in the way it would from his bite. Felix is his boyfriend, his other half, _his_ bonded still. The man recognizes Chan’s territorialism, so he speaks slowly, “so… this is _him._ I see.”

“H-Hyung… please,” At Felix’s plea, Chan forces his jaw down, sinking his teeth into the back of the stranger’s hand, taking a big gulp of his blood. SeungMin rushes to him immediately, ripping Chan off despite his protests, and asks Felix if he’s okay. The royal melts against the man’s chest, which makes Chan’s eyes icy blue from rage. The one thing that grounds him is the blood on his tongue; it’s sweet and spicy, like chocolate mint… the kind of flavor that only a _royal_ has. Felix tries to stretch his hand out towards Chan, yet his boyfriend barely looks at him. “Chris…”

“This lover of yours… he’s pretty possessive, isn’t he?” Felix manages to glare at the other royal, his body still feeling the effects of having his blood drunk, but the man’s eyes also flicker a shade of red that’s way too similar to Felix’s. Chan unconsciously licks the corner of his mouth, realizing there’s something alike in their taste too. “I’m guessing he knows nothing of me.”

“I’m sorry,” Felix focuses on Chan, slowly recovering, “this is JaeBeom. My older brother.”

“Your… what?”

“Your highness, why are you here?” SeungMin interrupts, his head lowered slightly, and Felix scolds him for doing that. JaeBeom smiles gently at him though. “I’m sorry, Felix released me of my duties as royal guard, so I’m supposed to call you by name now.”

“That’s perfectly fine, Minnie,” JaeBeom helps Felix to stand straight. Even though there's an uneasy feeling in his chest, Chan forces his way between the two, wrapping his arms around Felix. Chan wants to snap at _this_ JaeBeom hyung of Felix. Who is this guy? Where does he come from? Why does he call them all with such endearment when Felix has never said a word about him before? “I’m here to give something to Felix and ask him to come back.”

“I won’t go back, hyung,” the younger royal presses himself up to Chan; however, Felix’s eyes keep an amazing amount of affection for the older royal. It’s something Chan has never seen in Felix towards another of his rank, “I left a note. Our clan is no more, I have no intention on taking over.”

“Ah, yes,” JaeBeom scoffs, “you left a mess after your… _lover_ here," Felix's brother sounds like he's trying his best to hide his annoyance at Chan's existence, like practically everyone from Felix's royal connections, "decided to wipe out our entire clan. Still… I don’t want you to take over, I want you to _start_ over.”

The three vampires stand there confused. Felix turns to Chan, who stares back at him just as lost, before SeungMin finally breaks the silence, “What you mean start over, hyung?”

“Low-class vampires, like _you_ ,” Chan’s eyebrow raises at the way JaeBeom spits that at him, “and _her_ … deserve better than the treatment they get from royals.”

“So what? You want me to start a clan where royals and common vampires are equal?”

“Yes. I believe if we set an example, other clans will follow.”

“That means… you want me to become king,” Felix’s royal eyes shine bright red, proving the pureness of his blood, “but if your plan fails, and clans don’t follow… they will see us as a threat to the standards set a millennia ago.”

~

Only once everyone except for the couple has left their small apartment does Chan refer to the elephant in the room, “You let him bite you?” Felix stops where he is cleaning any blood left on the floor from Chan’s attack on JaeBeom.

“He’s… different, Chan,” the royal pouts a bit, standing up to throw away the paper towels, before he sits down next to his bonded on the bed. “Also… you noticed JaeBeom’s strength. It’d have been useless to fight… he wanted to see my memories; I think it’s faster than a catch-up chat.” Felix can feel the strain in Chan’s heart after being the first and only to drink from a willing Felix. It’s not something Felix would let anyone do but his mate, or SeungMin in the worst scenarios, yet JaeBeom shares something with Felix besides their genes: their desire to destroy all royals. Chan’s the reason he’s still alive, and Felix wants to live together with him without having to deal with the hierarchy differences. Felix remembers the way SeungMin had to practically fight to death for his place as the prince’s guard; at the time, young Felix used to be very mean to the common vampire. He’s never allowing any other vampire to go through that just because they don’t have pure blood in their veins.

“Tell me about this JaeBeom hyung of yours,” Chan stands up to wash the remaining dried blood from his mouth.

“JaeBeom hyung was born before I was, way before, he was the perfect heir to the throne,” Felix follows after Chan, bringing a towel with him to wipe his boyfriend’s face clean. “Until he fell in love with a maid. A commoner if you wish. She was so beautiful, Chan… and he was so happy. I haven’t seen my brother smile since our father killed her,” Chan remembers about the trackers sent after Felix who almost got him killed before they bonded. The inflexion point in their lives. Chan sighs, so Felix leans forwards to rest his head on Chan’s shoulder. “I actually hadn’t seen my brother in centuries… he was exiled after he tried to kill our father, left to die with a broken heart just because he loved a non-royal.” 

“Is that why you were so scared to be with me when I met you?” Chan places a hand on Felix’s neck as his boyfriend nods, thumb running over the marks barely visible but still there to remind him someone else tainted it. “Tell me about you and him.”

Their bond tingles with their closeness, and Felix simply leans into Chan’s hand, rubbing his cheek against the back of it, “Before Minnie was turned, I had no one but him. We both hated our dad, our lineage, our position. I think he even hates royals more than we do. He wasn’t the children’s story type of older brother, but he looked after me. He taught me a lot of things. He’s not bad, Chan, he’s just... sad, ” Chan seems to calm down as he keeps talking. “JaeBeom’s the only real family, blood-related, I ever had. I love him. I thought I had lost him forever.”

“Okay, but he’s never biting you again or I’ll make sure to leave no other vampire from your clan alive, got it?”

Felix smiles at Chan because they both know Felix holds complete power over him. Not only from strength or skills, also from the way Chan will follow every command from Felix even with his eyes closed, in such a faithful way not even SeungMin would.

Love is more powerful than any vampire's status.

~

“How do I look?” Chan looks up from where he’s working on a new beat, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open so much that his fangs show. Felix giggles, shrugging cutely at his bonded. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

More like vamp got his tongue because Felix’s hair is so different from what it was when he left in the morning to meet with HyunJin. Now it’s blood red, a bit shorter and combed back at the moment, his eyes have some glitter around the edges, and he’s wearing a crown that looks way too real. “You bought new clothes?” the royal scoffs, rolling his eyes, before Chan laughs. “I’m kidding, you look bloody hot. What’s with the crown though?”

“Oh, it’s my old crown,” Chan sometimes forgets Felix used to have luxuries he’d have never even imagined in any of his centuries lived. Ever since JaeBeom’s arrival, Chan has been having a hard time forgetting about Felix’s position, yet this was too much. It’s obvious he ought to have a material crown, but to call it old? Chan wants to cry. “This is what JaeBeom hyung wanted to give me.”

As much as Chan dislikes being reminded of the differences between their worlds, or pasts, he really likes the way Felix looks in what would be his basic attire. “What are you planning on doing with it?” Chan walks up to him, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist as he kisses his neck.

“I really don’t know,” Felix ponders, “I guess I could give it to MinHo hyung, he likes shiny things after all.”

“Have you thought of your brother’s idea?” it’s a topic they haven’t really discussed, so Chan feels like he’s stepping on thin ice when a distance in Felix’s eyes appears. It’s a place Chan can’t reach, not even with their bond, and it scares the older. It’s like he’s losing Felix to the one thing he used to run away from. “Will you go back, Felix?”

The royal looks at Chan and presses their lips together in a soft kiss. “Not without you.”

Chan fights the chuckle that wants to escape at Felix’s comment. They both know Chan’s never leaving Felix’s side, no matter what, so he points at Felix’s crown, “Why don’t you keep it, love? It’s yours. You might need it for a picture or something,” the royal giggles, nodding as he takes it off to inspect it. “Besides, it looks really good on you,” Chan caresses Felix’s fingers, taking it to place back on top of Felix’s newly dyed hair.

“That’s because it turns you on to know you’re fucking a royal, Chris,” Felix playfully bites back, “doesn’t it?”

“A soon-to-be king, my love,” Chan corrects, and Felix shows him his crimson eyes.

There’s a shift in the mood, it becomes thicker… like blood, and Felix tilts his head to the side as Chan leans into it, sharp fangs grazing the skin; about to break it when there’s a knock on the door. Chan groans and rolls his eyes, instantly noticing the strong presence of Felix’s brother behind the door, and the royal can only kiss the corner of his mouth before he moves to open it.

~

This is not how Felix imagined his life to turn out after he ran away from his duties as a royal heir. Several pairs of crimson eyes were fixed on him as he stood in front of the same throne where Chan fucked him the last time they were in his childhood house. Not a good thing to think about when his bonded is next to him on his right and his brother on his left, with the rest of their friends a few feet from them.

The crown on his head has never felt heavier. “So?”

“Even if we accepted this… abomination of a coven,” MinHo’s scoff sounds all around the room, and a collective gasp can be heard as the man who all of the royal leaders thought of as a weak human proves to be a mighty dragon by exposing his stunning lilac eyes. A creature even vampires thought to be extinct. Felix fights back the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth. He makes a mental note to give MinHo whatever shiny thing he likes from his vault in the basement, “accepting _your_ coven doesn’t mean we accept you as its leader with no _pureblood_ partner. Your brother there should have advised you better than this.”

Felix catches the way JaeBeom digs his nails into his own palms. It’s like he’s back in the moment when his brother was denied his right as heir for picking love over blood. The same faces, the same room, the same law. JaeBeom steps up in front of Felix, “Felix is already bonded. There’s nothing anyone can do to change that. Plus, he’s the only heir to this crown. Are you really in a position to demand such a thing? It’s our right to deny it.”

“So is ours to target you and everyone in this room as a threat to _all_ vampires.”

~

The group gathers around the huge dining table after HyunJin and JiSung take it upon themselves to cook for them. Even with all of them, the castle feels so big and empty, and Felix hates it. He wants to be back in his small apartment where he can’t even go through the closet without bumping into Chan working on his songs. He loves Australia and Chan looks so happy chewing down on his TimTam, but he’s grown so used to Korea and its surroundings that it’s all too hard to swallow with all the things going on. Felix is not going to find another royal just so he can be seen as the leader of his own coven, it was bad enough to ask all of their friends to be part of it. He’s about to voice it all to his brother when the older royal beats him to it.

“There’s a way for you,” JaeBeom points at Felix, “to be seen as leader and you,” he turns to Chan, who looks truly confused for once, “to be a royal.”

All eyes fall on him, “Okay? We’re listening.”

“If Chan weds you, you’ll be a royal by marriage,” Chan and Felix look at each other. That’s completely possible. They’re already bonded and dating, their feelings are not going to fade in time, so wearing that label wouldn’t really make a change for them. 

“There’s a minor issue in there, highness,” SeungMin winces at Felix’s reprimand but goes on, “Royal law clearly says it has to be a _pureblood_ vampire. There’s no way Chan hyung can become a pureblood by marriage.”

To everyone’s surprise, HyunJin clears his throat. After Felix almost died from vampire venom, he started spending a lot of time with the witch, so he’s aware of HyunJin’s vast knowledge on every creature in the room. “There might be a way to fix that,” HyunJin snaps his fingers, a heavy book materializing on the table in front of him, “in the Book of the Wicked, there’s a story… about a common vampire turning into a pureblood.” Felix stands up and steps close to where HyunJin holds the book open; looking down, Felix pales at what’s written in it.

“What is it, Lix?”

Felix’s unable to speak, so HyunJin pipes in for him, “If a common vampire drinks every drop of blood from a pureblood, then their impure blood will turn pure.”

There’s a long silence before JaeBeom suddenly leaves the room with no further explanation. HyunJin’s eyes go back and forth between Felix and Chan, and Felix side hugs him to ease his mind. The vampire couple excuse themselves out. JuYeon wants to say something to Felix but MinHo places his hand down on top of the hunter’s to stop him.

“Maybe later,” the dragon mumbles and JuYeon’s shoulders drop in understanding.

“What's going to happen now?” JeongIn asks the one question no one wants to voice yet lingers in all of their minds. “If Felix hyung doesn’t become king… we’re all in danger.”

“Perhaps it wasn’t wise to tell them they had to kill one of their own to make it work,” JiSung shrugs, and HyunJin’s about to set the demon on fire when SeungMin interrupts.

“Let’s not fight when our friends are going through something like this,” the only vampire left in the room is the only one with a possible answer, so they wait for him to go on. “Knowing JaeBeom hyung, he’ll sacrifice himself.”

“Do you think Felix would be okay with his boyfriend killing his only relative?”

“No one would be okay with the idea of that,” JiSung chimes in, and HyunJin rolls his eyes. “Isn’t there anything you can do with your magic tricks, HyunJinnie?”

“Guys, stop.”

“You’re asking me because you’re some low rank demon, JiSung-ah? Are your powers that useless?”

SeungMin claps his hands, trying to get the two hell creatures to behave, “Cut it out!”

“Listen here, you little witch—”

“Come at me, demon.”

SeungMin is about to call them out again when JiSung groans and HyunJin shuts up suddenly. The ex-royal guard blinks at the blade buried right into the demon’s shoulder juncture. ChangBin sighs loudly, playing with his other sai between his fingers, “Listen to what SeungMin has to say before you two wreck this place because you can’t overcome your sexual tension or whatever.”

JeongIn bites his own smile as he sees SeungMin blush a bit over ChangBin’s actions, “Thank you…” the vampire pretends not to be flustered over the hunter’s grin, “all we can do right now is support them. HyunJin just gave a possible solution. Now, we just wait.”

~

For a vampire, Felix sleeps pretty deeply, and Chan’s sure that it’s a royal trait. The non-royal runs his fingers through his bonded’s dyed locks, who barely snuggles closer to the cute dragon plushie MinHo gave him for his birthday. There’s no knock from the balcony window, but Chan knows JaeBeom’s out there waiting for him. With a kiss to Felix’s hair, Chan steps out to meet his soon-to-be brother in law.

“I’m not drinking your blood,” JaeBeom smiles at Chan’s statement. The older royal has yet to say a word, but the younger already knows what’s on his mind. JaeBeom can see why Chan was able to catch Felix’s eye instead of all the royal suitors his younger brother used to have. “Think about what that’d do to Felix.”

“You do remember you mass murdered our whole family, right?” JaeBeom deadpans.

“I thought they had killed Felix,” Chan rests his arms on the railing, leaning his weight on them as he breathes in the salty air. “You tried to do the same before.”

“Felix told you, huh?” the royal takes a deep breath, arms crossed in front of his chest, with his back to the wall next to the french door. “I guess I should thank you for killing my father.”

“About that…” JaeBeom frowns, squinting at Chan’s tone, “I’m not so sure he’s dead.”

“Why? The place was wiped clean when I came here after rumor spread about our coven.”

“That coward escaped as soon as I killed his personal guards, and SeungMin shot him with a poisoned arrow, but I don’t think that was enough to kill a vampire like him,” Chans shoulders show the tension in them, and JaeBeom guesses his eyes expose his frustration too. “Don’t tell Felix. I still can’t sleep knowing that bastard Kevin is out there alive too.”

“Felix loves you,” Chan slowly turns to face JaeBeom, who stares impassively back at him. “Not for what you can do for him, but for what you are. As royals, we are told we are above every other vampire just because our blood is pure, regardless of how despicable we really are.”

“I’m sorry for what happened to you.”

“Don’t be,” JaeBeom shakes his head, peering behind his shoulder at where Felix is still peacefully asleep. “I want you to drink my blood so you can make sure no one else will suffer from this stupid royal law.”

Chan moves off the railing, “And because you want to be with her again,” JaeBeom doesn’t even bother in denying him. “I didn’t know her, but when your family almost killed me, I just wanted Felix to be happy and safe. Not to destroy the whole vampire hierarchy.”

“If we don’t do this, Chan, Felix will be in danger every second of his life. Vampires are brutal creatures, but royals are vicious motherfuckers.”

Felix complains in his sleep, rolling over on the bed, and both vampires stay still. They both look a bit ridiculous, so worried over waking up Felix, so they both let out a huffed laugh once they can hear Felix’s steady breathing again. Chan opens his hand, palm up, to admire his bonding mark, “I promised I’d never let anyone else hurt him again,” the non-royal stops at the door, back facing JaeBeom, “and killing you would hurt him too. We’ll find another way.”

~

“Felix!” the piercing scream that cuts through the night wakes everyone up.

They find the three vampires there, JaeBeom with a passed out Felix in his arms and Chan hissing at the eldest brother. SeungMin looks everywhere trying to make sense of the scene in front of him; however, it takes MinHo five seconds to groan in understanding of what’s going on. JuYeon is about to question his reaction when he’s taken all the way next to JaeBeom, a sword grazing the skin of his throat. The dragon eyes immediately turn a glowing lilac, about to take a step forward, just as SeungMin holds him back.

“Stop, hyung,” SeungMin gulps, “that’s Kevin.” It’s Chan’s growl they hear next at the name of the vampire threatening JuYeon’s life, one of their weakest links. The only one who could keep their dragon under control. It all clicks in SeungMin’s mind, seconds before he could reach out for HyunJin. JiSung barely holds two fingers up, eyes fixed on the shadow behind a column to their left, as he stops the arrow that was supposed to pierce through HyunJin’s heart. SeungMin’s eyes widen as he recognizes the arrow. “You betrayed us, hyung?”

JaeBeom’s gaze falters, which makes SeungMin doubt his intentions for a moment, yet he presses his claws to Felix’s pressure point, “I was given a deal, SeungMinnie,” Felix stirs in his brother’s arms, feeling the effects of the poison running in his veins again, “if I killed my little brother, my position would be restored. Therefore, I could become the rightful heir to this throne again.” He looks to his right, at the shadowed figure, that takes off his hood to show his face.

There’s a rage so strong in Chan that everyone in the room can feel it at the sight of Felix’s father, “You played him,” Chan snarls, his eyes shining such a bright blue, they turned into pure ice. “I will kill you, and those two fuckers before you can hurt Felix ever again.”

“Really, lowlife? It just took some small chat to get you to lower your guard,” he turns to MinHo and SeungMin, “I was only worried about your pet dragon, but it’s good that he shows his weak spot so easily too. It’s like all of you want to be destroyed through what you love most.”

“Like you were, right?” Chan smiles, a void and almost insane gesture, “She was taken from you and all you want is for others to feel the same as if that would fill the emptiness inside you.”

A mocking laugh echoes through the room and JaeBeom finds the source in MinHo, the royal frowns at him and the blade to JuYeon’s skin starts drawing out blood, “What are you laughing at, dragon?” Kevin bares his fangs at the smell of the hunter’s blood, and MinHo fights back the urge to rip the vampire’s guts out right there. “When the royals said Felix had a dragon in his coven, I felt respect but… it’s not surprising you’re just a pet lizard. I bet I could buy you with a handful of golden coins, do you want something shiny, mmh?”

“It’s sad to know you vampires have not evolved since I saw the first of your kind,” JiSung scoffs, Kevin can only hear the demon before he materializes behind him. “Were you really that dumb to only worry about the dragon?” JiSung snaps his fingers, and Felix is in SeungMin’s arms the next second.

That’s all Chan needs to tackle JaeBeom to the ground, snarling and hissing at the royal who’s shocked at the common vampire’s strength. Chan’s not supposed to be a rival for him, yet the vampire is practically slamming him into the ground mercilessly. JaeBeom doesn’t know if it’s because of Chan feeding on Felix more than human blood, or the fact that Chan gets his drive from his feelings for Felix. The need to protect the one he loves most. Hit after hit, JaeBeom allows Chan to wear out his anger just to finally grab his neck and throw him across the room. Kevin laughs but it’s cut short by the leader of the hunters.

“JeongIn, get him,” it’s an order from JuYeon, and the youngest hunter smirks. In a swift motion, HyunJin throws two bullets at JeongIn, who loads and fires one of them directly at Kevin despite his leader being in the way. JiSung winks at Kevin before he grabs JuYeon’s shoulder, disappearing right as the bullet pierces through the vampire’s heart. 

Once JuYeon is safe next to HyunJin, MinHo cracks his neck, eyes a blazing lilac, “C’mere, leech,” it barely takes a dash from the dragon to dig his claws right into the vampire’s chest. “Bye,” igniting his fingers, he makes the bullet explode. Wiping his face from blood and burnt skin, the dragon sneers at Felix’s father, “You’re next, I suppose?”

“He’s mine.”

MinHo takes a look at SeungMin over his shoulder and shrugs, “Go wild, Minnie.”

The king attempts to make a run again, but ChangBin nails both of his feet to the ground with his sai, “You ain’t running away this time, your highness,” the hunter moves back, allowing SeungMin to stand in front of him.

“You made me fight for my life as a child, made a convicted vampire turn me when I was old enough to protect your son,” SeungMin’s eyes spark into a deadly sapphire, the hue he got from a murderer vampire. The memory is still a fresh wound in his mind, the maniac look in the vampire’s eyes and the pain from the bite. It was time to let loose the curse he fought with every day of his existence. “Kneel before me, my king,” taking out one of ChangBin's sai, SeungMin breaks two kneecaps in one slash.

ChangBin has to turn his head at the sight of SeungMin dislodging limbs and ripping skin like it was butter with his sharp nails. MinHo cradles Felix closer to him, looking down when the vampire opens his eyes to see his ex-guard tearing out his father’s throat. HyunJin and JiSung turn to JeongIn, who seems unfazed by it all next to a stern-looking JuYeon. Gushing sounds and growls catch JaeBeom’s attention, gasping at SeungMin holding the king’s head, and Chan tries to take advantage of it. JaeBeom reads him though, trapping him under his body against the floor.

“You said no one would ever hurt Felix again, yet look at him,” Chan side-eyes at where Felix is suffering in MinHo’s arms despite HyunJin’s attempts at easing the effects of the venom. “You’re just a weak lowlife vampire… no way you could save him from that amount of poison,” JaeBeom jeers, the final straw for Chan to lose it. With a perfectly aimed bite, Chan latches onto JaeBeom’s neck, fangs breaking the skin and sucking his blood spitefully. The taste reminds Chan so much of Felix’s, but that only spurs him on, his mind set on saving his bonded. Chan loses track of how long he’s been drinking from JaeBeom, and it’s only after he notices the older vampire didn’t put up a fight, that Chan pays attention to the royal’s memories. It’s actually Felix who stops Chan with a shaky hand to his cheek, eyes big with sadness, as they both stare down at a deadly pale JaeBeom. Felix wants to question Chan about what happened when his boyfriend grabs his hand, pulling it palm up towards him, so he can make a small cut; then turning it over so his blood drips into JaeBeom’s mouth.

“I’ll explain it to you after I save your damn brother,” Felix nods, trusting Chan completely.

~

“Hyung!” Felix exclaims as JaeBeom groans, “How are you feeling?” the older royal has a lapful of his younger brother just like that. Felix hugs him tightly, and JaeBeom can only stare dumbfounded.

“Felix? How? Why?”

“Chan used my blood to save you, found out about your plan a few seconds before sucking you dry,” Felix giggles and JaeBeom grimaces, “he knew you barely poisoned me enough to keep me asleep for a while so he’d go all killer vamp on you.”

“I’m sorry about poisoning you though,” JaeBeom places his hand on top of Felix’s red hair, “you should’ve let me die, Lixie,” the older royal caresses his younger brother’s hair gently.

“Chan said he didn’t want me to lose the only family I had left…”

“I saw her, Lix.”

“You… saw her?” Felix tilts his head to the side until he realizes what that means. He opens and closes his mouth, unsure of what to say. “How… is she?”

“Beautiful,” Felix blinks at JaeBeom in shock because his brother is smiling, the same smile he remembers from centuries ago. Lively and tender. Felix never wants JaeBeom to lose that again. “I think… she didn’t want me there either. Not yet at least.”

“She always knew better, hyung.”

“She still does,” JaeBeom agrees, and Felix curls up in his arms. It’s weird being so close after so long. They were separated so early in Felix’s life, that JaeBeom still feels guilty over everything his brother had to go through because of the same mistake. “I just wonder why…”

“Because I need an heir, someone who wants to take the throne here,” Felix moves back, face serious and voice deep. “I don’t want this for me, hyung. You’re going to be king after the other leaders accept the coven, and I’ll… go live my life with Chan and the rest back in Korea. I was born here, but… my home is there.”

“For you?” JaeBeom holds Felix’s face with both hands, “Anything, your highness.”

~

From a palace to a small one room apartment, Felix couldn’t be happier to be back home with Chan after another near-death experience. After he arrived in Korea and met Chan, Felix started keeping track of time, which is not something usual for an immortal. Felix found a reason to do so in Chan, paying attention to the moments spent together.

Everything’s just as they left it except for a small badly wrapped gift on their bed. The royal rolls his eyes as he unwraps his crown, “Are you going to keep it?” Chan asks, kissing Felix’s shoulder before he drops all of their bags aside.

“You like it on me so,” Felix puts it on, doing flirty butterflies at Chan with his eyelashes, before his eyes turn red, “you got something to say to your king, peasant?”

“Yes,” Chan walks up to Felix, hands slipping under the royal’s shirt as he picks him up. Wrapping his legs around Chan’s waist, Felix places his hands on the older’s shoulders. “Though… I’m no longer a peasant, your highness,” with a smirk, Chan lays Felix down on the mattress.

“Let me see them,” Felix orders, hands coming up to hold Chan’s face. 

Scarlet flecks clash with the dazzling lapislazuli of Chan’s eyes as they focus on Felix. There are so many, so close to covering all of Chan’s blue irises, that Felix can only wonder how close was Chan to becoming a pureblood. The half pureblood smiles down at his bonded, leaning in until their mouths meet in a soft kiss. Felix’s hands slide down Chan’s neck, fingers trailing the veins under the skin, before he scratches it open with his nail. Felix’s tongue laps up the small rivulet of blood, humming at the mix of salty and sweet.

It’s clear why common vampires can get addicted to royals’ blood. Chan drags his fangs down Felix’s palm, stopping right over his inner wrist, where he slowly sinks them. Felix moans at the pain, arching a bit off the bed, to fall back on it a few seconds later. His body reacts like that only to Chan, feeling his arousal spiking so fast his mind is clouding. It feels like forever since they last fucked. “Why didn’t you get like this when JaeBeom bit you?” Felix wants to laugh because it’s amazing how Chan can still care for such a thing after everything that happened.

Moving his face down, Felix forces Chan’s up with a deep kiss, “Because he’s my brother, Chan. As crazy royals are about keeping our blood clean, incest is not the best choice,” Chan blinks in confusion. “You really thought I’d get horny from my brother biting me?”

“N-No, well, I…” Felix giggles, taking advantage of the moment to strip Chan out of his shirt. The royal marvels at Chan’s body as if it was the first time he’s seen it, fangs prodding out before he bites into Chan’s ribs. “Shit, Felix…”

The royal looks up at his bonded through long eyelashes, tongue gathering up every drop of blood. Chan grips Felix’s jaw, pulling him up to join their mouth, sharing a mouthful of blood. Chan guides Felix without letting go of his face, pushing his hips down, grinding against the royal’s hard on. Chan’s tongue runs along Felix’s top teeth, playing at the tips of his fangs, as they dry humped for a few minutes. There’s no rush to it. If Chan could, he’d keep Felix on that bed for the rest of the week, getting drunk on his taste and smell without even drinking his blood.

“Bite me, Chris,” Felix demands, out of breath, baring his neck.

Chan’s mouth waters at the sight; Felix’s red eyes lidded eyes and parted lips, ready to be eaten. A feral impulse sparks in Chan’s chest, different yet so alike to the one he feels whenever Felix is in danger. Without as much as a warning, the half pureblood plunges onto the offered neck, breaking the skin in such a way the blood overflows in mere seconds. Felix makes a choked sound, a shaky hand coming up to push Chan’s head forwards. Their bodies move together, so much the bed creaks beneath them. By the time Chan pulls back, chin covered in the thick dark liquid, Felix’s pupils are blown and his body is shaking.

“Did you cum, highness?” Felix feels lightheaded but still runs his fingers up the side of his own neck, bringing the bloody fingers to lick them clean. Chan smirks, licking up the wound to help it heal. “We’re just getting started though?”

After whatever was left of their clothes are off, and Chan ate Felix out for what felt like hours, the royal pushes his bonded onto his back. Giggling a little out of breath, Felix picks up his crown still laying on the bed and places it snugly on his head. Crawling between his legs, his ass up in the air like a cat, before he scrapes his nails down Chan’s inner thighs to the point blood comes out. Chan groans and arches off the bed, finding a smiling Felix happily licking at the shallow wounds before he takes the head of the older’s cock into his mouth. Chan’s fingers accidentally knock into Felix’s heavy crown in his attempt at tugging on the redhead’s locks, which earned him a warning slap on his thigh.

“The crown stays on.” It does, even as Felix riding Chan reverse cowboy. Chan stares at the way Felix’s freckles create galaxies on his back, leading down to where his hole is swallowing as he moves up and down his dick. Eternity isn’t long enough for Chan now that he’s seen Felix like this. Felix tilts his head back, the crown tipping off, before Chan gently takes it off. “Chan—”

“With,” Chan begins slowly pushing himself up until his chest presses against Felix’s back, “or without it, you’re my king, Felix. I live to serve you.” Felix turns his head to the side, whining a bit, and Chan helps him to join their lips in a rather awkward kiss. Chan’s hand travels to Felix’s front, teasing him, until he wraps it around the younger’s leaking member. Felix’s hips lose their rhythm, becoming erratic and needy, as he moans Chan’s name like a prayer.

“Chris,” Felix’s grip on Chan’s forearms is a bit painful but he doesn’t mind, “close, so close…”

“Need a little help?” Chan mocks him sweetly, fangs grazing Felix’s shoulder. The pureblood makes gurgling noises, probably Chan’s name mixed with pleas, so Chan gives him what he wants. Half a second later, Felix goes still curled into himself, with his face scrunched up in a silent scream as he cums. Chan holds Felix close until he finishes riding his second orgasm out, his petit body still trembling. “Can I look at you now, highness?”

Felix has a bit of dried blood on the corners of his mouth and on his fingers too, and laughs a bit because his legs feel like jelly from the effort, but Chan effortlessly picks him up and places him back on the sheets. They both gasp as Chan pushes back into Felix, quickly building a merciless pace. Felix whimpers, overstimulated, but kisses Chan in something that it’s more fangs than lips. Chan grabs Felix’s hips, pushing him down to meet his thrusts, using the royal just like a fuckdoll.

“Love you, Lix,” Chan grits his teeth, ramming so deep into Felix’s twitching hole, that he knows Felix won’t be able to stand straight for a while. Felix smiles, it soon turning into an expression of bliss and pain, until Chan holds him close as he orgasms.

Even a few minutes later, Felix’s still running his hands through Chan’s hair while the older lays on top of him, “I love you too, Chan,” Felix whispers, and Chan huffs happily.

They stay like that until Felix complains about feeling gross because of the blood and cum drying on his skin, so Chan could only laugh at his bonded’s obvious limp when he tried to walk to the bathroom. “Need help, highness?”

“Unless you want me to stab you in the heart, peasant.”

“Oh, kinky.”

~

MinHo blinks and stares with big sparkly dragon eyes at Felix’s crown on top of his head, “It’s so shiny, Lixie!”

“Yeah, well, I’ve been told dragons are the best guardians for gold and gems,” Felix stifles a giggle at how MinHo follows his crown around like a puppy at a ball. “So? Can I leave it in your care?”

“Yaaas,” MinHo hugs the pretty crown to his chest after Felix hands it to him, and JuYeon can only roll his eyes with a smile. “Mine.”

“No, it’s not, Min,” JuYeon pats his head and the dragon hisses.

“It’s okay, hyung, MinHo hyung can keep it. Hopefully, I won’t need it again anytime soon.”

“Except when he feels dominant in bed,” Chan pipes in, and Felix blushes.

“... I don’t know if I wanna keep it anymore.”

”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you for reading~
> 
> You can find me at @defJBitch for more content.


End file.
